Heróis fantasmas, almas perdidas
by lelyinthesky
Summary: O conforto da neutralidade era o refúgio ideal para Remus Lupin durante os três anos após o fim de Hogwarts. Até o momento em que o passado resolveu lhe visitar em sua forma mais obscura, misteriosa e sonserina. Continuação de O lado negro da lua SR UA
1. Prólogo

N/A: Essa fic é a continuação de "O lado negro da lua", que você encontra na página do meu perfil. A leitura dela é essencial para entender a história que se segue. Mas relembrando o básico: a fic se passa em um universo alternativo onde Sirius Black estudou na Sonserina, e contém slash (relação homemxhomem).

Ela foi feita para o I Challenge Universo Alternativo do fórum Grimmauld Place e o trecho inicial de música, de The GazettE, é o tema que eu escolhi para a história. Para maiores informações sobre os itens utilizados, entrem em contato.

No mais, enjoy yourself e não se esqueça de deixar um comentário com sua opinião!

* * *

**Heróis fantasmas, almas perdidas. **

**o quão mais é você; que se tornou nada.  
mais machucado do que eu, que fui deixado para trás.  
mesmo que nada tenha começado  
mesmo que eu ainda não tenha dito essas palavras à você  
em algum lugar.**

Havia algo de sufocante no calor de fim de tarde. A ausência do vento e o ar quente invadindo suas narinas o faziam andar pelas ruas do Beco Diagonal com a inegável sensação de que não respirava propriamente. As paredes de pedra ao longo das quais ele fazia seu caminho se alongavam, causando-lhe uma inexplicável claustrofobia. A escuridão crescente não parecia suficientemente segura.

Era sempre assim. Três anos já o separavam dos tempos despreocupados e amparados em Hogwarts. Cada passo dado nas ruas do mundo mágico, agora, trazia à tona as incertezas e os perigos do tempo atual.

Remus Lupin virou uma esquina para entrar numa rua onde o ar parecia ainda mais pesado e ruídos irreconhecíveis crepitavam a cada passo. A Travessa do Tranco era hoje, curiosamente, o único lugar onde ainda restava algum tipo de honestidade entre os bruxos. Ao contrário da suspeita e dúvida com a qual era preciso conviver no resto do mundo mágico, adentrar aquelas ruas estreitas e escuras era ter certeza do domínio dos bruxos das trevas. Antes um lugar proibido e suspeito, a Travessa tornou-se um espaço aberto e reservado para as Artes das Trevas – uma espécie de zona livre para comensais da morte, onde aqueles que não compartilhassem seus interesses já não ousavam mais entrar.

Tamanho era o poder de Lord Voldemort. Nem mesmo seus inimigos declarados eram capazes de avançar num território conhecidamente negro. Remus sabia que a guerra estava alcançando um ponto em que os papéis se invertiam: partidários da Ordem de Fênix passavam a se esconder, enquanto comensais da morte bebiam tranqüilamente em um pub sombrio e sujo, em plena Londres bruxa.

Remus era capaz de visualizar a perturbadora e sinistra mudança social, de longe. O barulho dos passos secos e rápidos nas calçadas de pedra da Travessa do Tranco o lembravam do seu conhecido papel de expectador. Uma espécie culpada de conforto dividia espaço com sua angústia toda vez que lembrava dos amigos da época de Hogwarts. Era perturbador, mas seguro.

Mas esse dificilmente era o momento de reminiscências. Ainda que seu passado em Hogwarts estivesse próximo de encontrá-lo – mesmo apenas uma pequena parte dele -, suas memórias de alguns anos atrás dificilmente traziam à tona sentimentos saudáveis.

- Pensei que não fosse vir hoje, Lupin.

Severus Snape o esperava no lugar de sempre: à sombra da marquise de uma antiga loja de ingredientes de poções, agora abandonada. Remus não retirou o capuz grosso e cumprido nem mesmo sob a proteção da escuridão.

- Tive que desviar de um de seus colegas de trabalho por três quarteirões, Snape – Remus respondeu, já tirando um pequeno saco de veludo do bolso. Não gostava de prolongar seus encontros com o comensal, mas a periodicidade com que eles ocorriam havia criado uma rotina inevitável. - Ele pareceu incrivelmente interessado em mim.

- Você sabe como seria uma boa aquisição ao grupo de lobisomens. Culpe Fenrir Greyback e sua lealdade ao Lorde das Trevas – os lábios finos de Snape formaram um meio sorriso sutil. – Mas você já deve fazer isso o suficiente.

- Onde está a poção? – Remus ignorou o comentário, assim como as imagens assombrosas que surgiram em sua mente. Snape o encarou por alguns segundos antes de tirar do bolso da capa uma pequena garrafa de vidro cheia de um líquido azul.

A poção Mata-cão era uma das descobertas mais recentes do mundo bruxo. Apenas alguns meses atrás Gaspard Schingleton, um célebre produtor de Poções, havia divulgado um esboço de sua "invenção" ao resto dos bruxos, em parte com a esperança de conter a aproximação de um grande número de lobisomens aos comensais da morte. Era uma poção experimental, mas Severus Snape já a produzia com maestria. Ainda que Remus sentisse que havia espaço para aperfeiçoamento – o que ele não ousava tentar, dado seu talento ínfimo para poções -, suas transformações já eram indescritivelmente melhores. Beiravam o suportável, comparadas às não tão distantes memórias de alguns meses atrás.

Remus pegou o frasco e entregou, em troca, o pequeno saco cheio de galeões. O dinheiro era conseguido com certa dificuldade, uma vez que haviam poucas pessoas dispostas a empregar lobisomens – nos dias atuais, principalmente -, mas ele acabava sempre conseguindo um jeito de garantir a quantia todos os meses. A dor das transformações ainda estava muito viva em sua pele para ele considerar voltar a vivê-las.

Além do mais, não era o ouro o que ele mais hesitava em dar. Pagamento mais difícil e complicado era dar lugar a tudo o que ele sentia quando se forçava a ir a Travessa do Tranco, todos os meses, encontrar-se com um partidário das trevas. Ouvir os comentários repletos de verdades cruéis sobre os comensais e a guerra era uma distorção perturbadora da rotina de neutralidade inquieta de Remus.

Saber o que o líder lobisomem Fenrir Greyback tramava era especialmente incômodo. Essa havia sido a razão de Snape procurá-lo em primeiro lugar: um convite nada lisonjeiro para participar do exército de lobisomens sanguinários que obedecia ao Lorde das Trevas. A receita para a poção Mata-cão havia acabado de ser divulgada e Remus sabia que somente um mestre de poção tão talentoso quanto Snape poderia produzi-la. Não foi difícil convencê-lo a aceitar o trato; o ouro era certamente bem-vindo e Snape parecia ter um interesse especial por informações que Remus costumava possuir.

- Como estão os Potter? – Snape nunca conseguia disfarçar a ironia e a má-vontade em sua voz, mas Remus não o contestava. Sabia que Snape e Lily haviam sido vizinhos e, pelo que a amiga já tinha comentado, bons amigos. Quadro que pareceu ter mudado rapidamente quando ela começou a namorar James, no início do sexto ano de Hogwarts.

- Eu não tenho ouvido muito deles – Remus respondeu, sincero. Ainda que achasse que Snape preferiria ouvir outra coisa, não conseguia se obrigar a mentir. – Acho que eles estão tendo ainda mais cautela. Principalmente por causa de Harry…

Snape soltou um grunhido de irritação, impaciente. Remus sabia que o filho de James e Lily não era seu assunto preferido. Ele voltou a se dirigir ao lobisomem, no entanto, com a voz séria.

- Eu avisaria a eles para tomarem cuidado. Eu não sei ainda… mas acho que podem estar em perigo.

- Você-sabe-quem está planejando algo? – Remus exclamou, assustado. James e Lily já haviam enfrentado o bruxo das trevas anteriormente, mas em meio a batalhas, junto aos outros membros da Ordem de Fênix.

- Eu não sei – Snape se remexeu impaciente, e ergueu a varinha, se preparando para aparatar. - Só diga a Lily que… tome cuidado.

Remus abriu a boca para protestar e conseguir mais informações, mas após um instante Snape havia desaparecido com um estalo. O lobisomem se viu novamente sozinho no beco deserto, envolvido pelo silêncio esporadicamente interrompido por uma risada alta demais, vinda dos bares do final da Travessa.

O lobisomem caminhou até o final da rua, em direção às luzes já não mais tão tranqüilizantes do Beco Diagonal. Não gostava de fazer magia nas ruas nos dias atuais, e evitava ao máximo quando estava na Travessa do Tranco.

Estava quase na esquina com o Beco, o rosto encoberto pelo espesso capuz, tentando passar despercebido pela frente dos bares cheios, quando ouviu um barulho alto vindo do lugar escuro onde estivera com Snape. Alguns pedaços de madeira velha que estavam encostados na loja abandonada se encontravam agora caídos no chão, e Remus pôde distinguir o movimento de um vulto.

Dividido, Remus considerou se afastar o mais rápido possível e aparatar para casa. Poderia ser o comensal que o seguira algumas horas antes. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, imaginou poder ser Snape de volta, e foi tomado pela necessidade de saber mais sobre seu alerta a James e Lily.

Cauteloso para não fazer barulho, caminhou até a marquise em que conversara com o comensal, seguindo os ruídos que conseguia distinguir através do silêncio pesado da noite que havia acabado de chegar. Ocultando-se atrás de uma pilastra do outro lado da travessa, Remus forçou os olhos para identificar o que se movia na escuridão.

Um vulto alto e negro analisava alguma coisa na calçada oposta, até diminuir de tamanho e desaparecer nas sombras. Não era, afinal, Snape ou o outro comensal. Remus teve certeza imediatamente, ao ver um par de olhos cinzentos o encarar do meio da escuridão, até desaparecerem pelos fundos da Travessa do Tranco.

Anos haviam se passado. Mas Remus reconheceria aquele cachorro preto em qualquer lugar.

xxx


	2. Céus azuis

**N/A:** a música utilizada nos capítulos, bem como para a inspiração do título, é _Wish you were here_, do Pink Floyd.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Céus azuis**

Remus já usava a poção Mata-cão há alguns meses, mas ainda se surpreendia com o resultado no dia seguinte à transformação. As dores e a ferocidade do lobo já não mais existiam; era como apenas mudar de corpo, ainda que não completamente. Por ainda ser uma poção experimental, as horas passadas sob a pele do lobo pareciam etéreas e confusas, como se ele estivesse em uma espécie de limbo entre a mente humana e a lupina. Apesar da dor de cabeça no dia seguinte, Remus só podia agradecer a quem havia desenvolvido a poção. O lobisomem passava a noite em um estado entorpecido que o impedia de descontar a raiva na sua própria pele – apenas deitava em sua cama e acordava no dia seguinte, após um sono tumultuado.

Caminhava pelas ruas de Hogsmeade um pouco mais leve – a noite anterior havia sido o último dia de lua cheia do mês. Era ilusório e ele sabia, mas deixava-se levar pela tranqüilidade. Mas apesar de não ter que lidar com o fantasma do lobo dentro de si, havia uma presença muito mais constante que Remus precisava enfrentar.

Encontrar Albus Dumbledore, como faria assim que chegasse ao Três Vassouras, fortalecia ainda mais o peso que carregava em silêncio. Ignorar os convites para participar da Ordem de Fênix era quase doloroso; Remus conseguia reconhecer a decepção por trás dos óculos de meia lua do diretor de Hogwarts. O próprio lobisomem se decepcionava – talvez esperasse que seus lábios se rebelassem em algum momento e contrariassem todos os seus medos e receios.

Um sino anunciou sua entrada no Três Vassouras, e os olhos azuis de Dumbledore já o encaravam quando Remus encontrou o diretor sentado em uma mesa no fundo do bar.

- Bom dia, professor – Remus se acomodou na cadeira oposta ao diretor, esforçando-se para formar um sorriso educado.

- Ah, eu preciso escrever novamente a Gaspard! – o diretor sorriu, num real tom admirado. - A eficiência da poção Mata-cão ainda me admira.

- Não se esqueça de agradecê-lo por mim – disse Remus, desviando o olhar para o cardápio. Dumbledore ainda não o havia questionado sobre como alguém com habilidades tão limitadas na produção de poções conseguia fazer a Mata-Cão todos os meses, mas o lobisomem tinha a impressão de que o diretor sabia que ele não a conseguia da maneira mais correta.

- Fiquei surpreso ao ver seu recado, Remus. Devo ter esperanças de que finalmente vai aceitar meu convite?

Por sorte Madame Rosmerta os interrompeu, cumprimentando o diretor calorosamente e anotando seus pedidos. Remus evitou os olhos azuis de Dumbledore por um momento, antes de se dirigir ao diretor com o tom parecido ao de alguém que se desculpa.

Detestava responder o diretor sempre da mesma maneira. Mas jamais conseguia mudar suas réplicas.

- Sinto muito, professor, mas preciso falar com o senhor sobre outra coisa.

Dumbledore sorriu fracamente e piscou para que Remus continuasse.

- Faz tempo que não falo com James e Lily…

- E Harry – Dumbledore suspirou, pensativo. - É sempre bonito e assustador ver os adolescentes que você costumava botar em detenção formando famílias.

Remus não pôde deixar de sorrir por um momento. A visão de James trocando fraldas não deixava de ser divertida, mesmo ele tento visto Harry pela última vez há vários meses – o bebê já deveria estar enorme, e provavelmente nem mais utilizava fraldas.

- Eles estão se escondendo? – Remus perguntou. - Escrevi para James há algum tempo mas ele não me respondeu.

- As coisas estão complicadas para todos na Ordem – embora sua voz carregasse um tom de pesar, a tranqüilidade natural do diretor parecia inabalável. - É ainda mais difícil se adaptar a isso com um filho novo.

- Sim – novamente a conversa sobre a Ordem de Fênix o deixou desconfortável. – Eu temo que… eles estejam realmente em perigo.

Dumbledore piscou, surpreso.

- O que te leva a pensar isso?

- Encontrei Severus Snape há alguns dias – Remus tentou se mostrar natural. Ainda que não estivesse realmente mentindo, sentia uma pontada de culpa ao encarar o diretor. - Você sabe do… envolvimento dele com os bruxos das trevas.

- Sim, lembro-me bem de Snape.

- Ele tentou me alertar. Deu a entender que Você-sabe-quem está planejando algo contra James e Lily.

- Ou Harry – adicionou Dumbledore, pensativo.

- Sim – Remus continuou. – Ele sabe que comigo a informação chegaria até eles.

- Sim, é claro… _Lily._

Remus se contentou em aquiescer fracamente. Por trás dos óculos de meia lua, Dumbledore parecia saber de coisas mais profundas, que não necessitavam da explicação do outro.

- Foi bom ter me alertado, Remus – o diretor disse, subitamente, abandonando o ar pensativo e o encarando seriamente. – Eu já tinha suspeitas, mas sua informação veio em boa hora.

- Eu não sei se ele disse a verdade, professor.

- Pelas minhas lembranças, proteger Lily Evans é de considerável interesse de Snape.

Dumbledore pareceu se distrair com o copo de chocolate quente, deixando Remus sozinho com seus próprios pensamentos. O óbvio gritou em sua mente: Severus Snape, comensal da morte, estava se arriscando para proteger uma bruxa nascida trouxa, participante da Ordem. E o máximo que ele conseguia fazer era cumprir o papel de mensageiro.

- Conseguiu entrar em contato com aquele livreiro que te recomendei, Remus? – o diretor interrompeu seus pensamentos, encarando-o com um sorriso bondoso.

- Sim! – Remus agradeceu silenciosamente pela lembrança; estava prestes a deixar Dumbledore sem agradecê-lo por ter-lhe conseguido um emprego temporário com o dono de uma livraria nos arredores de Londres, que o contratou indiferente ao fato de ser um lobisomem. – Muito obrigada. Não sei o que faria sem sua ajuda, professor.

- Tenho certeza que conseguiria se virar – Dumbledore deu uma piscadela e, com um último gole de chocolate, preparou-se para se levantar da cadeira. – É uma pena não poder fazer mais.

- Já é mais que o suficiente, professor.

- Nunca é o suficiente, não é mesmo, Remus? – o diretor ergueu-se e vestiu a capa roxa que havia pendurado na cadeira. – Só espero um dia poder oferecer algo melhor.

- Professor, não é…

- Você é capaz, Remus – Dumbledore repousou uma mão em seu ombro e sorriu gentilmente, os olhos azuis cintilando como que capazes de decifrar Remus como um pergaminho aberto. – Só espero que você um dia perceba isso.

- Professor…

- Foi um prazer – sem esperar resposta, o diretor caminhou até a saída, sem virar-se para trás. – E meu convite continua válido!

xxx

Lidar com a situação do mundo mágico dava a impressão de que os dias abafados se prolongavam além de suas 24 horas. O verão quente tornava ainda mais cansativo pensar nas mortes noticiadas pelo Profeta Diário e nos perigos que poderiam aparecer em cada esquina.

Remus caminhou pelas ruas de Hogsmeade, distraído. Como qualquer outra parte do mundo mágico, elas estavam quase desertas – o silêncio era interrompido apenas por um ou outro bruxo apressado, que atravessava o povoado olhando a todo momento por trás dos ombros. Já fazia algum tempo que os alunos de Hogwarts não visitavam o vilarejo.

Remus ignorou todas as recomendações de segurança que normalmente não ousaria desobedecer e andou sozinho até o final da rua principal de Hogsmeade, calmo e distante do que acontecia a sua volta. Deixou que sua mente esvaziasse tanto quanto aquelas ruas, sendo invadida apenas por um ou outro pensamento intruso e apressado, como um andante incomodado.

Só reparou que havia chegado à Casa dos Gritos quando foi obrigado pela cerca velha e danificada da casa a não avançar mais.

Não havia mudado muito. Continuava com as mesmas falhas, apresentando os mesmos riscos, quase balançando sua estrutura ao ritmo de um vento que o calor não deixava sentir.

Como Remus. Incapaz de decidir o que fazer. Mantinha-se em pé apenas pela força do passado, indiferente ao futuro.

Indiferença que fraquejou quando uma conhecida voz rouca rompeu o silêncio atrás de si.

- Eu achava que ela já não estaria mais aqui.

A imagem do cachorro negro envolto à escuridão de alguns dias atrás se apressou até sua mente, como um transeunte particularmente rápido. Tão familiar quanto dilacerante, a voz de Sirius Black fez-se ecoar repleta não só de lembranças - trouxe cheiros, gostos, tatos, sons…

Remus quase se assustou com o que se passou dentro de si. Fazia anos que não _sentia_ daquela maneira.

- Eu também não – ele murmurou, sem se virar. O ar abafado o sufocou, mas de um jeito que ele não reconhecia ter experimentado nos últimos três anos.

- Não acha perigoso andar por aí sem prestar atenção no caminho? – Sirius voltou a falar. Em sua voz quase natural, havia um quê de ironia. Já era de se esperar.

Remus conseguia sentir sua presença, pesada e desconfortável como o ar quente. Ele não deveria estar a um metro de distância.

- Por causa do risco de encontrar comensais da morte como você? – Remus tentou responder num tom, no mínimo, parecido. Mas as reviravoltas em suas entranhas pareciam comprometer sua voz.

- Acho que poderia ser pior – sua voz indicou um sorriso desdenhoso.

Remus sentiu um movimento atrás de si, mas não conseguiu se forçar a virar. Aguardou com um misto de ansiedade e nervosismo que Sirius caminhasse lentamente até a sua frente.

- Mas eu sempre achei que já era hora de você esquecer as regras – ele disse, parando a menos de um metro do lobisomem.

Não havia sorriso em seu rosto. Apenas uma certa tensão visível em sua testa e marcas sinalizando que seus anos haviam demorado a passar.

Mas seus olhos não haviam mudado. O cinza profundo ainda era capaz de capturar as orbes castanhas de Remus com a facilidade de um imã.

Tão facilmente que ele não percebeu que Sirius se aproximava até que o par de esferas escuras estivesse a milímetros de seu rosto.

Eras haviam passado desde que Remus estivera tão perto de alguém. Mas ele foi atingido por uma certeza tão concreta como a respiração quente e rápida de Sirius em seu rosto. _Tamanha proximidade ainda era espaço demais._

Remus se inclinou, mas foi Sirius que apertou seus lábios contra a boca hesitante do outro. O lobisomem retribuiu os movimentos ansiosos e ouviu sua respiração pesada encontrar a do outro em uma freqüência conhecida. Tão forte como o passado…

Foi Remus que apertou os braços de Sirius e o empurrou para trás – ainda que só conseguisse fazê-lo alguns centímetros. Ainda podia sentir o ar quente sair da boca entreaberta do outro.

- Por que você está aqui? – ele se ouviu murmurar, ecoando em sua mente conversas antigas.

- Fora de Hogwarts mas ainda com a velha mania grifinória de procurar justificativa para tudo – Sirius murmurou, em meio a um sorriso ofegante. – Estou aqui porque quero.

- Não – Remus desviou o olhar, incapaz de encarar as orbes cinzentas novamente.

_Dessa vez não seria o suficiente. _

Incapaz de dizer o que pensava. E de decidir, de fato, o que queria.

Sirius soltou um murmúrio de surpresa e mexeu os braços abruptamente, fazendo Remus soltá-lo por instinto. Com dor contida nos olhos, seu rosto foi tomado por uma expressão próxima da raiva. Ele apertou com força o ante-braço direito, soltando um bufo fraco de irritação.

- Acho que há regras em todo lugar, não? – Remus disse, colocando as mãos no bolso e apertando sua varinha.

Sirius riu, de uma maneira quase demente e conformada.

- Seu humor com certeza melhorou.

Ao mesmo tempo que ele ergueu a manga da capa negra, deixando à mostra a caveira delineada nítida em sua pele, um barulho de passos se tornou perceptível próximo aos dois. Remus tirou sua varinha do bolso e empunhou-a com destreza.

- Bom reflexo, grifinório. Nunca pensou em ter substituído aquele seu amigo míope no quadribol?

Remus o ignorou e manteve a varinha erguida quando avistou Regulus Black aparecer do meio do bosque que rodeava a casa, segurando o braço e mostrando uma marca idêntica à do irmão mais velho.

- Vamos embora, Sirius, rápido! – Regulus exclamou para o outro, alarmado. O caçula mirou Remus por um momento, analisando-o com uma pontada de desprezo e impaciência.

Sirius não respondeu, apenas tirou a varinha do bolso e se adiantou até o irmão mais novo. Olhou para Remus uma última vez, e nas frações de segundo antes de desaparecer com um estalo, o lobisomem pôde ver que o seu sorriso irônico ainda não havia desaparecido por completo.

_**So you think you can tell heaven from hell?  
**__Então você acha que consegue diferenciar céu de inferno?  
__**Blue skies from pain?  
**__Céus azuis da dor?  
__**Can you tell a green field from a cold steel rail?  
**__Você consegue diferenciar um campo verde de um trilho frio de aço?  
__**A smile from a veil?  
**__Um sorriso de um véu? _

xxx


	3. Cinzas quentes

**Capítulo 2 – Cinzas quentes**

Tomar o comprimido já era um ato mecânico. Completava tanto tempo se utilizando das pílulas trouxas para dormir que Remus mal refletia no que fazia todas as noites. Havia conseguido a receita médica com sua mãe, que também precisava de ajuda para se entregar à tranqüilidade da noite. Pelo que ele sabia, ela havia começado o hábito após descobrir que possuía um filho anormal.

Com ele não havia sido tão diferente. Sua insônia começou quando, como ela, descobriu um monstro dentro de si - uma besta indiferente e amarrada a uma prisão covarde, construída por ele próprio.

- Que não acende a luz do banheiro para não ter que olhar o próprio reflexo – sua voz saiu do espelho que, encoberto pelas sombras, refletia o rosto cansado de Remus.

Ele ignorou a consciência externa que o espelho oferecia gratuitamente, como sempre fazia. Fechou o armário em cima da pia e se dirigiu ao quarto que, também escuro, não oferecia perigo além de seus pensamentos sonolentos.

Ao menos era o que Remus achava.

A voz invadiu o quarto quebrando o silêncio, como mais uma incômoda colocação de sua consciência não dominada.

- Está se esquecendo de fechar uma janela.

Por muito pouco Remus não gritou. Talvez estivesse finalmente aprendendo a recepcioná-lo.

As sombras da sala cuja iluminação não era mais do que um fraco abajur de canto esconderam parte do rosto de Sirius quando o fim de um feitiço desiludor o revelou, encostado na parede oposta. A cortina branca esvoaçava ao seu lado, deixando visível a falha de Remus ao esquecer, de fato, a janela aberta por tempo demais.

- Como você entrou? – a voz alterada não escondeu que lidar com Sirius Black ainda não era um conhecimento que dominava.

Seus olhos estavam ocultos, mas seus lábios formaram um conhecido sorriso irônico. Sirius manteve os braços cruzados e apoiou um dos coturnos gastos na parede.

- Pela janela.

- Há quanto tempo está aqui? – Remus demandou, ainda atônito.

- Não se preocupe, não foi tempo o bastante para ver qualquer coisa que já não conhecesse.

Remus buscou sua varinha nos bolsos, apenas para lembrar que ela estava no criado mudo, junto à cama, do outro lado do flat apertado.

- Vá embora – ele disse, sem pensar. Sua voz soou estranha para si próprio, como se suas cordas vocais também tivessem consciência de que o apelo de nada adiantaria.

Sirius não riu, e Remus lhe agradeceu por isso. Apenas mostrou as mãos abertas e balançou os ombros cobertos por um sobretudo de couro preto.

- Não se preocupe. Eu ainda não sou a pessoa mais perigosa para se ter em casa.

- É o que _você_ diz – Remus continuou parado no mesmo lugar, e Sirius fez o mesmo. Ele sabia que o outro o encarava, mas as sombras ainda encobriam a parte superior de seu rosto.

- Não vai fechar a janela? – falou Sirius, após um momento de silêncio. - Algum comensal mal intencionado pode invadir sua casa a qualquer momento desse jeito.

- Você quer dizer mais um? – Remus atravessou a sala e fechou a janela com força. Quando parou e olhou para Sirius, ainda mantendo certa distância, percebeu que já conseguia ver toda sua expressão. Sorria maliciosamente.

- Você vai ver que minhas intenções não são assim tão ruins.

Sirius tirou uma carteira de cigarros do bolso e levou um a boca. Estava perto de acendê-lo com um isqueiro prateado de aparência cara, quando Remus quebrou o silêncio.

- Não vai perguntar se pode fumar?

O outro formou um meio sorriso, como se já esperasse por aquilo. Fechou o isqueiro e virou o rosto para encarar Remus.

- É verdade, estou na sua casa. Não sei onde minhas boas maneiras foram parar. Se importa?

- Sim.

- Sabe que agradar as visitas também faz parte da boa educação?

- Você não é uma visita – Remus cruzou os braços e encarou Sirius com determinação. O outro pareceu apenas se divertir ainda mais com isso. – E como é que você sabe onde eu moro?

- Eu espero que você não ache que se esconde aqui, Lupin – Sirius se adiantou até o pequeno sofá que tentava dividir a sala apertada do quarto ainda mais estreito, e sentou-se confortavelmente. Tirou uma garrafa de um bolso interno do casaco e balançou para Remus. – Espero que também não tenha nenhuma regra contra beber.

Remus continuou a encará-lo, atônito. Não estava em seus planos ter que lidar com a visita surpresa de um comensal da morte e, como em toda situação inesperada, não sabia como agir. Achou que uma boa saída seria interrogá-lo.

- Onde está seu irmão? – ele perguntou, com o tom tão determinado quanto pretendeu.

Pela primeira vez, Sirius desviou o olhar. Por um segundo pareceu até desconcertado, mas logo retomou o tom sarcástico e a expressão confiante.

- Se você prefere falar sobre meu irmão eu posso até entender, Lupin, ele é um garoto bonito. Mas ele realmente não está disponível no momento.

Sirius abriu a garrafa de Firewhisky e tomou um gole comprido. Remus se detestou por sua ineficiência em virar o jogo.

- Vai querer?

Remus não respondeu e manteve-se onde estava, encarando Sirius e tentando ao máximo não demonstrar sua incerteza do que fazer. O outro, no entanto, não teve dificuldades em identificar sua expressão.

- Deixa eu te explicar mais uma vez. É aquele líquido gostoso que faz tudo parecer melhor.

O lobisomem declarou derrota. Com um bufo silencioso, alcançou a garrafa de Firewhisky e bebeu mais de um gole.

- Não se anime, eu ainda quero que você vá embora – Remus disse, entregando a bebida novamente ao outro e sentando-se em uma cadeira, de frente para ele. – Mas eu terminei minha última garrafa ontem à noite.

Sirius sorriu, de um jeito insuportavelmente cativante. Era incrível; cada segundo olhando para o sonserino o lembrava de todas as coisas que o faziam se esconder pelas ruas escuras e temer cada estranho que achasse suspeito. Mas seu olhar cinzento continuava obscuramente irresistível.

- Eu sabia que tinha te ensinado alguma coisa – ele disse, num tom próximo da diversão.

Definitivamente, precisava parar de tomar Firewhisky.

xxx

- Você ainda não disse por que está aqui.

Sirius encostava os coturnos negros surrados, que Remus reconhecia de Hogwarts, na mesa de centro repleta de livros abertos e papéis com anotações. Inclinava-se cada vez que entregava a garrafa de Firewhisky, já perto do fim, para o lobisomem. A cadeira em que este sentava estava agora quase encostada nas costas do sofá onde o sonserino se deitava largamente.

- Você ainda não me perguntou.

Remus tomou um gole da bebida, rindo internamente do efeito do tempo. No passado, nos terrenos de Hogwarts, alguns goles de Firewhisky o haviam deixado completamente embriagado. Três anos depois, meia garrafa ainda não fizera seu corpo ir além da alegria quente e efêmera.

- E o que é que você faz aqui, Black? – foi com uma certa dose de inibição, típica do álcool, mas ainda bastante lucidez que ele fez a pergunta. – É algum tipo de visita nostálgica ou você também vai tentar me coibir a entrar para o seu clube?

- Não se preocupe, os comensais já desistiram de você faz tempo. Sua áurea grifinória reluz a quilômetros de distância e é incrivelmente irritante – Sirius puxou um dos papéis da mesa e passou os olhos rapidamente. – Apesar de você parecer bastante interessado em artefatos um tanto…

- Sonserinos? – Remus completou. Reconheceu o pergaminho como um dos estudos aprofundados que havia feito em magia negra capaz de reverter a morte.

- Suspeitos – Sirius adicionou, com um meio sorriso.

- São apenas trabalhos teóricos.

- Sim – Sirius mudou ligeiramente seu tom, e voltou os olhos para os artigos da mesa bagunçada. - Então é isso que você tem feito todos esses anos? Teorizado?

Remus se irritou por um segundo. Não sabia exatamente onde o outro queria chegar – e o álcool, ainda que lentamente, começava a subir até sua cabeça, tornando seu raciocínio vagaroso -, mas achava que era no ponto do qual Remus costumava fugir.

- Acha que eu também deveria ter ido dar minha contribuição ao mal?

Sirius riu, fracamente. Abriu um livro e começou a folheá-lo, rápido demais para ler qualquer coisa.

- Você ainda é tão grifinório – ele disse, sem encará-lo. - Não _existe_ bem e mal.

- É o que todas as pessoas do mal costumam dizer.

Desta vez, Sirius riu quase que contente.

- Eu disse que seu humor havia melhorado – ele falou num tom baixo, antes de se virar para Remus e mostrar-lhe o livro. Era uma cópia de _Maldições sem volta_. – Ao menos eu escolhi um lado. Por que você perde tanto tempo aprendendo coisas que não vai usar?

Remus precisou de alguns instantes para entender o que realmente acontecia. Um comensal da morte lhe dava sermão? Sirius Black, de todas as pessoas, tentava deixá-lo culpado por não estar lutando na guerra, não participar da Ordem? Ou não fazer parte dos comensais - ele não sabia ao certo. Mas sabia perfeitamente que não precisava de mais ninguém jogando em sua cara o que devia ter feito da vida. Seu reflexo já o fazia suficientemente.

Remus não pôde deixar de rir, mas sua risada falhou em refletir o sarcasmo e a firmeza que a de Sirius costumava expressar tão bem. Apesar do Firewhisky exaltando seu ânimo, ele soube que seu riso era triste - quase patético - de presenciar.

- Quem você pensa que é para me dizer o que fazer? Só porque correu atrás de seu irmão quando ele encontrou um hobby novo…

- Deixe Regulus fora disso – Sirius o interrompeu imediatamente. Seu tom continuou determinado, mas pareceu menos alarmado. - E não tente me acusar de nada. Eu sabia exatamente o que queria quando fiz minhas escolhas.

Sirius o encarava anormalmente sério. Era incrível como ele conseguia transformar qualquer conflito ou polêmica na mais perfeita e clara certeza. Como se não houvesse nada de errado em ser um comensal da morte; como se o único equívoco ali fosse Remus permanecer desalinhado, neutro, sozinho…

Como se _ele_ não fosse, ainda que nem mesmo o reflexo de Remus ousasse dizer isso, a própria razão de Remus ter recusado tantas vezes o convite bondoso de Albus Dumbledore.

- Você é incrível! – sua voz saiu rebelde, numa entonação exaltada que ele não previra. - Como ousa vir até minha casa depois de anos trabalhando para Você-sabe-quem e ainda querer me acusar de ter feito as escolhas erradas?

- Eu não trabalho para ninguém. Mas ao contrário de você, faço o que faço de acordo com as _minhas_ vontades.

- Suas vontades? Não é para ele que você corre toda vez que seu braço arde?

- Não fale do que não entende, Lupin – era fácil reconhecer a impaciência e irritação no tom de Sirius. - E não tente entender o que está além da sua capacidade.

- Por que você não tenta me explicar?

- Ainda não – Sirius murmurou, quase que inaudivelmente. – De qualquer forma, não estou te dizendo para virar um comensal, só quero saber porque não fez como seus amigos e…

Remus bufou, ainda que fracamente. _Seus amigos,_ a quem ele nem ao menos tivera a coragem de contar toda a verdade? Aqueles que teriam que saber de tudo se ele ousasse entrar na Ordem e provavelmente o desprezariam – senão por sua natureza animal, por sua natureza mentirosa que os enganara por tantos anos…

- Pare de tentar me convencer do que é melhor para mim! Você, de todas as pessoas, está longe de saber o que isso é.

Sirius Black havia sido a única vez em que Remus se confrontou com a escolha entre fazer o certo e o errado. E uma única vez fora o suficiente para tomar o caminho mais errado possível, assumir riscos inimagináveis. Como a besta que dominava seu corpo todos os meses, soubera que não podia confiar em si mesmo. Que as trevas estavam mais perto do que achara.

Como poderiam esperar que ele lutasse contra elas?

- Acho que sei melhor do que você. Não que isso seja grande coisa.

Sentiu-se novamente na Casa dos Gritos, enfrentando a mesma escolha entre se render ou não àquele que jamais poderia ser confiável. Como na última vez, sabia que suas palavras não teriam força. Mas tentou mesmo assim.

- Black, vá embora.

- Ah, aí está ele! – Sirius pareceu quase animado. - Vai me bater de novo?

- Essa é a _minha_ casa, eu quero que vá embora.

Quando mal percebeu, Remus estava de pé. Nem tentou encontrar sua varinha, que continuava a metros de distância, mas enrijeceu os punhos encostados em sua perna.

- Você não quer e eu não vou – Sirius o encarou, estranhamente sério. Remus não queria se aproximar do sofá, por ter uma ligeira idéia do que poderia acontecer, mas quando o sonserino também se ergueu, determinado, ele se viu dando passos vagarosos à frente.

- Black, estou te avisando…

- Estou ouvindo – Sirius murmurou, ajoelhado no sofá e de punho apoiado no encosto. Sua mão estava vagarosamente cada vez mais próxima da calça de Remus.

O grifinório encostou, por fim, nas costas do sofá, e os poucos centímetros que separavam seu rosto do olhar cinzento de Sirius se tornaram fumaça quando os dedos do sonserino puxaram a cintura de sua calça.

Com os olhos encobertos por álcool, êxtase e ódio, Remus se rendeu ao espaço entre eles sem ver exatamente o que se passava, encontrando os lábios de Sirius tão ávidos quanto sua própria boca sedenta.

Os dedos de Sirius percorreram o caminho até seu peito e seguraram sua camisa com uma força quase violenta. A mesma que puxou o tecido até que Remus se desequilibrasse e fosse forçado por cima do encosto do sofá, jogado de encontro às almofadas fofas.

A boca de Sirius deslizou do seu pescoço ao peito, e as mãos de Remus arrancaram a camisa negra que o sonserino ainda vestia. Ao passar os dedos pelos ombros e braços dele, o lobisomem o sentiu estremecer abruptamente.

A marca negra brilhava tão nitidamente em sua pele que parecia se mexer. Sirius ergueu o rosto e seus olhos encararam Remus cobertos em névoa e mistério, determinados a não deixar transparecer nada mais do que a respiração ofegante que fazia seu peito se movimentar numa freqüência parecida com a do próprio grifinório.

Sem desviar o olhar e parecendo nem ao menos piscar, Sirius moveu suas mãos até a cintura de Remus, desta vez puxando a calça de seu pijama com uma determinação cega que parecia emanar também de seus olhos escuros. Remus levou seus dedos até o jeans do outro e abriu um botão, mas o sonserino foi rápido em quase expulsar as mãos de Remus e se livrar ele próprio de sua calça.

Quando Remus gritou de dor e prazer, a ansiedade quase violenta com que seus corpos de moviam não pareceu satisfeita. Através das sensações, que dominavam cada centímetro de seu corpo, ele podia distinguir mais do que êxtase na voz de Sirius. Havia dor, raiva e frustração. Ao mesmo tempo em que se forçou em Remus, o sonserino guiou a mão dele até seu próprio antebraço. Quando Remus abriu os olhos com susto, temendo estar machucando o outro, ele viu as pálpebras de Sirius se comprimirem de dor, mas reconheceu o mais puro prazer em sua boca entreaberta.

Descansando a testa no ombro de Remus, este pôde sentir a respiração ofegante de Sirius em seu peito e ouviu algo que ele teve certeza ser o fantasma de um riso satisfeito.

Em um instante, ele soube. Como a noite, anos atrás, em que Sirius o envolvera na espera da transformação violenta, era a vez de Remus o proteger da dor de suas bestas internas.

xxx

Quando acordou, Remus não abriu os olhos imediatamente. Tentou reunir as impressões do que acontecera na noite anterior através de outros sentidos. Havia algo de duvidoso e confortável em observar os cheiros, tatos e sons ao seu redor. Havia sensações as quais ele ainda queria se agarrar, antes que fosse tarde demais.

Antes que a visão surgisse, como um bloco concreto de certeza irremediável.

O movimento ao seu lado sinalizou que suas lembranças sonolentas não estavam erradas. O pouco espaço da cama estreita não parecia incomodar a outra respiração pesada que cortava o silêncio do quarto pausadamente. Quando um som mais forte quebrou o ritmo constante, os olhos de Remus foram mais ágeis do que sua vontade de permanecer no conforto da escuridão.

A certeza absoluta veio quando um par de orbes cinzentos o encarou de volta - semi abertos, semi cansados, semi certos do que realmente havia acontecido. Não tão diferentes do olhar produzido por Remus.

Sirius se mexeu, ao seu lado, evidenciando a impossibilidade de fazê-lo sem que seus corpos se encostassem em vários lugares distintos. A fraca dor de cabeça sinalizava que Remus havia bebido na noite anterior, mas sua memória não estava distante; fora preciso apenas um toque para que ele recordasse de tudo.

- Bom dia – disse Sirius, mirando o teto.

- Boa tarde, eu acho – Remus murmurou de volta. Sirius riu fracamente, a voz ainda rouca.

- Você não consegue mesmo concordar comigo em nada, né?

- Acho que a gente já concordou o suficiente ontem a noite.

Sirius riu, novamente, e Remus percebeu pela primeira vez como sua risada trazia um quê distinto de alívio. Como se estivesse relembrando aos poucos o que é, de fato, sorrir. Ele não se conteve e riu junto ao sonserino.

O barulho externo de pássaros e carros atravessando as ruas de longe começava a invadir o quarto com mais intensidade, e a claridade entrando pelas frestas das cortinas indicava que a manhã provavelmente já estaria próxima do fim. Remus distinguiu o relógio pendurado na parede da cozinha através das sombras e viu que já passava das 13h.

- Você ainda não me disse por que veio aqui – Remus disse, quando finalmente se deu conta do tempo passado.

- Você não pareceu tão interessado nessa informação específica – Sirius respondeu, ainda mirando o teto, com um sorriso fraco.

- Sério – Remus disse, ainda que sem esperar que seu apelo desse certo. Virou o rosto para encarar o outro.

Sirius continuou a mirar o teto, mas o meio sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto. Ele respirou fundo antes de começar a falar.

- Acho que Voldemort está atrás dos seus amigos.

O silêncio no quarto pareceu se aprofundar de uma maneira que Remus não havia imaginado possível. Ruídos exteriores de vozes e automóveis pareciam ecoar ensurdecedores no quarto. Remus respirou algumas vezes antes de voltar a falar.

- Como assim?

Sirius continuou a encarar o teto, com uma expressão enigmática que Remus talvez até tentasse decifrar em outra situação, mas no momento estava tão atordoado pela informação recente que não conseguia analisar nada com muita calma.

- Por que você acha que era tão valioso para os comensais? – disse Sirius, calmamente. – Existem muitos lobisomens no mundo dispostos a abraçar seus lados das trevas com mais facilidade do que você.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Eles queriam um espião – disse Sirius, virando-se para ele.

Ele o encarou por um segundo. Encontrou as orbes cinzentas perdidas em uma profundidade misteriosa, que Remus não ousou penetrar.

- E conseguiram?

Sirius deu de ombros, voltando a mirar o teto com os olhos perdidos.

- Não sei. Talvez. Também não sei qual é exatamente o plano _dele_, mas sei que ele está muito disposto a encontrar os Potter.

Remus se lembrou das palavras de Albus Dumbledore no Três Vassouras, algumas semanas antes. James e Lily já suspeitavam de algo, já se escondiam. Será que estariam protegidos do suposto espião? Ele se lembrou de algo mais, repentinamente.

- Então é por isso que Snape estava…

- Snape está desesperado – Sirius disse, interrompendo o outro. – Pode fazer besteira a qualquer momento, pelo menos por ela.

- E aquele dia na Travessa do Tranco você estava seguindo ele?

- Precisava saber de que lado ele está – Sirius disse, sem hesitação, ainda sem encará-lo nos olhos.

- E que lado é?

- O meu, na medida do possível. Mesmo ele não precisando saber disso.

Remus ficou em silêncio, incômodo, e Sirius não desviou o olhar do teto, com a mesma expressão misteriosa de antes. Ambos sabiam o que o lobisomem deveria perguntar agora, mas este apenas se recolheu ao silêncio. Ele sabia que as orbes cinzentas de Sirius, apesar de não o encararem, queriam dizer algo.

Remus viu que não precisava saber que lado era aquele, e viu que era exatamente isso que a expressão enigmática de Sirius lhe tentava dizer. Que isso não era importante - não ali, nem naquela hora.

_**And did they get you to trade  
**__E eles conseguiram te fazer trocar  
__**Your heroes for ghosts?  
**__Seus heróis por fantasmas?  
__**Hot ashes for trees?  
**__Cinzas quentes por árvores?  
__**And hot air for a cool breeze?  
**__E o ar quente por uma brisa fresca?_

_xxx_


	4. Conforto frio

**Capítulo 3 – Conforto frio**

Remus sabia que devia estar mais atento ao caminho, mas cada vez que começava a prestar a atenção nas ruas do Beco Diagonal era tomado por pensamentos distintos e voltava imediatamente ao estado de inércia distraída. O céu estava colorido por um laranja que prenunciava a noite que viria, acompanhada da lua cheia. Não conseguia acreditar que já fazia um mês desde a última vez em que fizera aquele caminho até a Travessa do Tranco para se encontrar com Severus Snape e comprar a garrafa da poção Mata-Cão.

Sabia que o último mês havia sido o mais movimentado desde que deixara Hogwarts. Os encontros com Sirius Black e as revelações sobre seus amigos haviam mexido com o interior de Remus de uma maneira que contrastava gritantemente com o conforto letárgico dos anos anteriores.

Ele ainda não havia contado a ninguém sobre o alerta do sonserino. Queria ir até Dumbledore, ou diretamente até os amigos, mas não sabia como explicar onde havia conseguido as informações; jamais poderia contar de seus encontros com um comensal da morte. Remus se convenceu de que Dumbledore já teria aquelas informações e de que suas palavras não seriam necessárias.

Suas pílulas para dormir não pareciam mais ter efeito frente à forte resistência de seu corpo a se deixar relaxar e dormir, e Remus sentia ter mais olheiras do que em seus tempos de transformações lupinas violentas.

Chegou ao local combinado traçando o caminho mecanicamente, e nem ao menos percebeu que já havia atravessado metade da Travessa do Tranco, distraído. Encostou-se na parede de tijolos da antiga loja de poções, encoberto pela sombra da marquise velha. Esperou algum tempo, também perdido em pensamentos distantes, até que ouviu ruídos de que algo se aproximava.

Um barulho de motor quebrou o silêncio da rua deserta, aumentando até que Remus pôde distinguir uma enorme motocicleta descer do céu alaranjado em alta velocidade. Ele ergueu a varinha, imediatamente, preparado para se defender. A motocicleta parou no final da rua, com um baque surdo no chão e um rugido ensurdecedor de motor, e Remus não pôde vê-la propriamente, distante e escondida por sombras.

O lobisomem deu alguns passos até ela para identificar do que se tratava, mas parou onde estava assim que identificou vozes que, apesar de tentarem ser sussurros, ecoavam pela rua vazia.

- Sirius, deixa de ser idiota e vamos logo! Não temos todo o tempo do mundo, não podemos estar perto quando ele nos chamar… - Remus identificou Regulus Black, o irmão mais novo de Sirius, com a voz alarmada, próxima do terror.

- Regulus, é rápido! Me espere aqui, não vá a lugar nenhum, entendeu?

Passos rápidos se adiantaram na direção de Remus e ele não teve a capacidade de se mover de volta para a marquise da loja de poções abandonada, mas permaneceu onde estava, no meio da rua.

Sirius parou abruptamente na sua frente, quase esbarrando no lobisomem por não vê-lo na falsa claridade de fim de tarde. Ao mergulhar nos seus olhos cinzentos, Remus pôde distingui-los mais profundos do que nunca. Sua expressão estava ansiosa e apressada, mas era possível identificar uma clara satisfação em vê-lo. Além disso, Remus imaginou poder estar enganado, mas jurava ter reconhecido medo nas orbes misteriosas.

Eles se encararam por instantes que se prolongaram como se fossem horas, até que Sirius segurou seus ombros firmemente e empurrou Remus até a marquise da loja de poções onde deveria se encontrar com Snape. Aproximou seu rosto do grifinório e começou a falar com impressionante seriedade.

- Escuta, eu não tenho muito tempo – ele disse, num sussurro alarmado e perfeitamente audível. – Snape não pôde vir, nem pôde fabricar a poção. Sinto muito.

Os olhos de Sirius pareciam confirmar seu sentimento, e Remus sabia que ele estava lembrando das noites de lua cheia na Casa dos Gritos. O grifinório abriu a boca para falar algo, mas Sirius foi mais rápido.

- Não pergunte o porquê – ele disse, balançando a cabeça, os cabelos negros caindo sobre seus olhos. – Digamos que ele realmente fez uma besteira.

Ele parou por um instante, a boca entreaberta e os olhos analisando cada parte do rosto surpreso de Remus.

- E o que você está fazendo aqui? – Remus disse, com a voz estranhamente alterada. Ele não sabia explicar o que acontecia, mas sentia algo incômodo no fundo do estômago. Nunca havia visto aquela expressão nas orbes cinzas de Sirius; ainda era misteriosa, mas não era segura e superior como antes. Parecia sombria e vulnerável, quase assustada.

- Eu preciso lhe pedir uma coisa – ele disse, e sua voz também estava estranha, tão desarmada quanto seus olhos.

- O quê?

Sirius abriu a boca para falar algo, mas foi interrompido pela própria expressão de dor, que dominou seu rosto. Fechou os olhos com força e apertou os lábios, respirando fundo. Remus reparou que a força em seu braço direito o empurrando contra a parede aumentou consideravelmente. O lobisomem levou suas próprias mãos até os cotovelos de Sirius, segurando-os firmemente. O sonserino respirou fundo uma última vez e abriu os olhos, fixando-os nas orbes castanhas de Remus.

- Preciso que você esteja aqui amanhã ao meio dia – ele disse, com pressa. Um rugido de motor indicou que Regulus, na motocicleta, estava impaciente. Sirius pareceu ignorar.

- Por quê? – Remus perguntou, confuso. O outro sacudiu a cabeça de leve, como se pedisse para que não fosse perguntado aquilo.

- Não posso dizer agora. Mas meu irmão vai lhe trazer algo importante.

- Seu irmão? – Remus franziu a testa, ainda mais confuso. Os olhos de Sirius se movimentavam inquietos, observando o resto da rua.

- É. Você precisa vir…

- O que está acontecendo, Sirius? – Remus disse, interrompendo o outro, e este fechou os olhos por um instante. Apertou as mãos nos ombros de Remus com ainda mais intensidade, como se precisasse se forçar a ir em frente.

Quando Sirius abriu os olhos e encarou Remus diretamente, o grifinório quase se assustou com o que viu. Toda a segurança e confiança que sempre haviam encoberto a expressão do sonserino haviam desaparecido, dando lugar a uma forte camada de incerteza e a mais profunda vulnerabilidade. Era quase um pedido de ajuda.

- O que foi… - ele começou, mas Sirius o interrompeu com um beijo. Seu corpo empurrou Remus contra a parede, num encontro sedento e movimentado. Seu joelho forçou caminho por entre as pernas do grifinório, que retribuiu aumentando a intensidade em seus lábios.

Sirius tinha um gosto incerto. A ansiedade e a força com que sua língua explorava a boca de Remus dava a mesma impressão vulnerável que seu olhar estranho passava. Era como se tentasse demais, quisesse demais. Na ânsia de estar ali, Sirius estava longe de parecer confortável, como uma risada que, nervosa, acaba saindo alta demais.

Ele não soube por quanto tempo os dois se beijaram, mas o fim foi tão brusco quanto o início, e de repente Sirius respirava, ofegante, com o rosto distante de Remus. Suas mãos ainda apertavam os ombros do outro contra a parede, mas seu corpo havia se afastado, deixando apenas o gosto amargo e confuso em sua boca.

- Sirius, vamos embora! – era Regulus, que apareceu na rua sussurrando o que pareceu um grito abafado, enquanto olhava para os lados com preocupação.

- Espera! – Sirius quase rugiu, deixando o parente ainda mais inquieto. Ele mexia nos cabelos negros da mesma cor do irmão mais velho com a intensidade de quem precisa se ocupar com algo, e parecia ignorar a presença de Remus.

Sirius voltou a encarar o grifinório com a expressão quase transformada – parte da segurança de sempre estava de volta, e ele parecia mais do que certo do que precisava fazer.

- Só me diga o que está acontecendo… - Remus começou, com um sussurro fraco, ainda que soubesse qual seria a resposta.

- Não posso – Sirius disse num tom baixo, para que o irmão não ouvisse. – Só esteja aqui amanhã. Por favor.

- Por quê? – Remus foi obrigado a perguntar, sem esperança de conseguir uma resposta concreta.

- Porque eu confio em você, Remus – Sirius disse, aproximando seu rosto do dele, quase sussurrando. - Mesmo que você não o faça.

Sua voz estava firme e conformada e sua expressão, incrivelmente natural. Sirius inclinou-se para um beijo em que apenas seus lábios se encontraram com os de Remus em movimentos perfeitos; leve mas tão intenso como o anterior. Diferente do outro, que o lembrava um borrão confuso e delicioso, este pareceu durar bem mais tempo do que os poucos instantes em que suas bocas se encontraram, trazendo uma tranqüilidade que a situação dificilmente teria. Parecia definitivo e especial. Como uma despedida.

Mas Remus preferiu não dizer nada. Se havia aprendido alguma coisa naqueles anos, era a não questionar aquelas orbes cinzentas misteriosas.

Sirius se afastou igualmente sem palavras, forçando seus braços para longe de Remus. Caminhou até o irmão, que o recepcionou com murmúrios impacientes, sem desviar os olhos do rosto do grifinório.

Remus viu o outro desaparecer pela rua deserta na direção da motocicleta com a crescente sensação de que algo estava, de fato, perto do fim. Nos últimos segundos em que encarou os olhos cinzentos de Sirius, teve a certeza de que aquelas orbes misteriosas não estavam ali para serem decifradas. Mas Remus as entendia. E sabia que, naquele momento, elas estavam buscando nele o conforto de uma despedida.

Teve essa certeza quando viu a expressão do sonserino antes de desaparecer atrás de uma esquina: estava sorrindo fraca e maliciosamente. Remus sempre imaginou que aquela seria a última impressão que teria dele.

xxx

Remus não sabia exatamente o que fazia ali. Após a saída de Hogwarts e antes da descoberta da poção Mata Cão, ele sempre havia permanecido em casa para se transformar em lobo. Guardava seus pertences mais preciosos em um armário alto no banheiro e realizava feitiços para reforçar as portas e janelas e impedir que o som alcançasse os vizinhos. Nunca havia tido problemas com os outros.

Mas não foi para sua casa que ele se dirigiu após o encontro com Sirius. Alguns segundos depois do comensal desaparecer com o ruído alto da motocicleta voadora, Remus aparatou sem pensar propriamente em seu destino. Realizara o feitiço cegamente, tão distraído quanto havia andado pelas ruas de Londres até a Travessa do Tranco. Sabia ser perigoso, mas novamente não conseguiu se concentrar o suficiente ao ponto de se importar. E agora estava ali, mesmo sem saber exatamente o porquê.

A Casa dos Gritos balançava com o vento suave do fim da tarde. O céu tinha uma coloração escura, que já deixava possível chamar o dia de noite. Remus analisou as madeiras antigas e gastas da casa que conhecera por tantos anos. Ainda pareciam fortes o suficiente para ele.

Adentrou por uma das portas, retirando algumas tábuas com a varinha e colocando-as de volta assim que entrou, cuidando para que ficassem firmes. A casa não parecia nem um pouco mudada – como Remus imaginara. Provavelmente não recebia visitantes desde que ele havia deixado a escola. Não sabia o que alguém poderia querer fazer ali – ele próprio, estava incerto quanto ao seu destino naquela noite, mas sabia que agora a lua cheia estava tão próxima que impossibilitava mudanças de planos.

xxx

Kreacher surgiu com um estalo no mesmo instante em que Regulus ordenou que o elfo aparecesse na frente da caverna que apenas o animal havia conhecido por dentro. Ele pareceu inquieto e desconfortável ali, mas sua presença era necessária para que eles soubessem o que fazer. Ainda que o animal tivesse contado tudo o que havia acontecido no dia em que Voldemort o levara até lá para esconder o medalhão, sua presença era necessária. A magia do elfo seria útil em um lugar onde as varinhas de pouco serviam.

Já dentro da caverna, Kreacher levou os irmãos Black até o barco que Voldemort havia escondido no fundo do lago negro. Sirius Black mirou a chama verde que se destacava no meio do lago escuro, exatamente como o elfo doméstico lhe havia descrito em casa. Ele sabia exatamente o que fazer ali. E precisava do elfo por perto até o fim de tudo, para que o ajudasse com o irmão - Regulus ainda não tinha conhecimento do que aconteceria em seguida.

- Só um bruxo pode seguir no barco – disse o elfo, olhando de Sirius para Regulus. Ele tremia da cabeça aos pés desde que havia entrado na caverna.

- Eu vou – disse Sirius, antes que o irmão pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

- Não. Eu vou – disse o mais novo, determinado. Sirius sabia que seria assim.

Desde que Regulus descobrira o que Voldemort havia feito com o elfo doméstico, o jovem havia sido tomado por um sentimento de vingança que Sirius achou por um momento que seria o responsável por sua morte. Sabia que o maltrato a Kreacher era apenas a gota d'água, e que Regulus já não se sentia confortável em ser um comensal da morte há muito tempo. A história do elfo havia trazido não só uma razão para a revolta, como uma forma concreta de atingir o próprio Lorde das Trevas. Regulus foi o primeiro a reconhecer que o medalhão sigiloso que o bruxo havia escondido poderia conter um pedaço de sua alma. E achava que a melhor maneira de se vingar por tudo o que Voldemort o havia feito passar era roubar e destruir o objeto. Havia se empenhado para realizar aquilo, e agora parecia ansioso por completar seu objetivo.

Sirius não poderia concordar mais; roubar o medalhão seria a melhor maneira de atingir o bruxo das trevas. Mas não poderia deixar que o irmão fizesse aquilo.

- Deixe que eu vou agora – Sirius disse, e virou-se para encarar o elfo com autoridade. - Kreacher pode voltar com o barco e te pegar depois.

Regulus olhou para o elfo e o animal assustado se viu obrigado a aquiescer, balançando a grande cabeça um pouco hesitante. O mais novo concordou em silêncio, observando enquanto Sirius subia cuidadosamente no barco e fazia sinal para que Kreacher fizesse o mesmo. Eles partiram na direção da chama verde, e Sirius evitou olhar para o rosto do irmão mais novo, que diminuía à distância. Sabia que a partir daquele momento não havia mais como voltar.

xxx

Remus logo descobriu que, ainda que poucos quando comparados com seus 21 anos de vida, os meses sem precisar passar pela transformação natural em lobo haviam deixado o lobisomem mal acostumado. A simples visão do princípio da lua cheia através das janelas quebradas, sem a sensação segura da poção Mata-Cão correndo em seu sangue, fizera com que Remus tremesse completamente. Ele subiu as escadas até o quarto principal com o corpo inquieto, um frio anormal percorrendo cada centímetro de sua pele. Caiu na cama sem forças, começando a sentir os indícios da transformação – que parecia várias vezes pior do que as que havia tido por tantos anos, naquela mesma casa.

Era como se o lobo estivesse finalmente se vingando dos meses em que Remus o havia substituído pela segurança e o conforto da poção. Como um castigo por ter se utilizado de um truque tão barato - a confirmação de que, por mais que ele tentasse se esconder no corpo de um lupino inofensivo todos os meses, aquela era sua verdadeira natureza.

Remus rolou na cama até esconder o rosto no lençol encardido e empoeirado. Da janela, as nuvens já descobriam quase metade da lua cheia. A transformação começaria a qualquer momento. E um resquício de sanidade de Remus, que logo desapareceria, forçou-o a abrir os olhos e observar cada pedaço da casa antiga e desgastada, a sentir a cama em que se deitava com os sentidos aguçados pela memória. Queria saber por que havia decidido estar ali tão naturalmente.

xxx

- Você sabe o que fazer, não é, Kreacher?

Sirius falava com o olhar perdido, sem encarar o elfo doméstico sentado na beirada do barco que remava em direção à pequena ilha que abrigava a chama verde. Sentiu que ele balançava a cabeça positivamente, ainda que continuasse a tremer e mantivesse o olhar assustado. Mas Sirius sabia que o servo faria o que mandasse. Kreacher poderia ter mais afeto por Regulus, de quem gostava profundamente, mas tinha mais respeito por Sirius. Por ser o irmão mais velho, sempre conseguira mais obediência do elfo.

Havia ordenado a Kreacher que o acompanhasse até a ilha e não voltasse para Regulus até que toda a poção tivesse desaparecido e o medalhão estivesse livre. Sirius sabia que o irmão mais novo pretendia arranjar alguma alternativa a um deles ter de beber a poção inteira – queria que ambos tomassem, e Sirius sabia que ele teria a capacidade de ir até o fim e se sacrificar para que o medalhão fosse roubado. Mas o irmão mais velho sabia que não seria assim. Sabia que apenas uma pessoa deveria beber a poção, que esta não sobreviveria para sair dali. E sabia que esta pessoa seria ele.

Não deixaria que o irmão se perdesse naquele lago negro. Regulus havia se arrependido do destino que havia escolhido; já Sirius não se lamentava de nenhuma de suas escolhas. Se havia feito ou presenciado coisas com as quais não concordava para proteger o irmão, não seria agora que escolheria voltar atrás.

O irmão mais novo merecia a segunda chance, tinha o direito de continuar de onde gostaria de ter parado. E Sirius havia seguido o irmão para protegê-lo, e o faria até o fim.

- Espere até que eu tenha terminado a poção, troque o medalhão pelo falso, aparate com Regulus para fora daqui e diga a ele que deve entregá-lo amanhã, você sabe para quem. Não olhe para trás – Sirius repetiu as ordens, num tom baixo para que o irmão não ouvisse, tanto para o elfo como para ele próprio. – E não deixe que ele encoste na água. Se fizer qualquer menção para isso, aparate imediatamente até ele e impeça. Okay?

Kreacher aquiesceu firmemente, obedecendo seu mestre, e parou de remar quando o barco encostou na margem da pequena ilha. Sirius se levantou e pisou nas pedras sem tirar os olhos do brilho verde que saía de uma bacia de pedra, apoiada em um pedestal, no centro da ilha de rochas. Evitava olhar para baixo desde que havia embarcado, na margem oposta do lago. Em nenhum momento olhara para os cadáveres submersos.

Sirius ergueu a varinha e conjurou um cálice de prata. Sabia que não podia perder tempo; mergulhou a taça no líquido verde e a encheu até a boca. E ignorou os chamados do irmão do outro lado da margem quando engoliu, de uma vez só, todo o conteúdo do copo.

xxx

Remus começava a sentir a presença da lua cheia em cada centímetro de seu corpo. A claridade invadia o quarto pelas janelas quebradas e as cortinas ralas, que esvoaçavam com o vento, formando sombras disformes nas paredes da casa. O silêncio era gritante; nem o assobio do vento, nem o barulho de folhas pareciam penetrar as paredes. Trazia a Remus a certeza absoluta de que estava realmente sozinho, acompanhado apenas das lembranças que a casa começava a oferecer, como se provocasse os últimos momentos de sanidade de seu cérebro.

Todas as noites de lua cheia, de todos os meses em que passara em Hogwarts, pareciam voltar como flashes para Remus. Os medos de criança, deixado sozinho aos 11 anos para suportar as dores da transformação. Os dias piores, em que alguma frustração durante o dia se juntava à fúria do lobo e ele acabava por se machucar até cair inconsciente no chão. A noite em que quase atacara Severus Snape, mas fora interrompido por Sirius Black transformado em um grande cachorro preto.

Remus sentia que seus ossos quebravam por baixo de sua pele, furavam seus músculos e distorciam sua forma. Os pêlos cresciam em cada centímetro de seu corpo e ele se revirou na cama, escondendo o rosto da claridade da lua, como se pudesse fugir do que viria.

Naquela casa ele havia brigado e beijado pela primeira vez. Havia bebido até a tontura confortável e libertadora junto a Sirius. A superfície da cama ainda era a mesma da noite em que Remus havia se deixado dominar pela sensação maravilhosa de sentir Sirius mais perto do que qualquer outra pessoa jamais havia estado.

Remus gritou, quando sua espinha se entortou com um estalo forte, dando lugar para as quatro patas que o apoiariam dali para frente. Ele sentiu que suas pupilas se dilatavam e sabia que seus olhos já estariam vermelhos. Suas unhas cresceram e se afiaram, e a primeira coisa que o lobo fez foi rasgar as roupas que incomodavam em suas costas, arrancando junto a pele parcialmente coberta de pêlos.

Foi com um último resquício de sanidade que ele soube, antes que seus dentes crescessem para fora de sua boca e o lobo pulasse da cama, destruindo o primeiro móvel que encontrasse. Descobriu por que havia ido até lá. A Casa dos Gritos ainda era o lugar do qual possuía mais memórias. Boas ou ruins, eram as memórias reais - que valiam a pena reviver.

xxx

O lago e a bacia de poção verde desapareceram após o segundo copo, como se Sirius tivesse se tornado cego em segundos. Ainda assim ele continuou a encher o cálice com o líquido verde e entorná-lo garganta abaixo. Descia com um gosto forte e amargo, que o lembrava da poção que sua mãe lhe costumava dar quando era pequeno e tinha crises de asma. Ele sempre havia odiado tomá-la. A princípio ele conseguiu ouvir a voz de Kreacher ao seu lado, murmurando preocupado, e os gritos distantes de Regulus, através do lago.

Depois de mais alguns copos, Sirius sentiu todos os sons desaparecerem junto a sua visão, dando lugar a uma mistura de sensações pesadas que o arrebataram de um jeito que ele jamais havia experimentado. Já havia recebido a maldição Cruciatus algumas vezes, mas não havia como comparar. A poção não parecia causar dor como fazia o feitiço, mas obrigava o próprio Sirius a provocar aquele tipo de dor nele mesmo.

E não era dor – era mais. Angústia, medo, pavor, tristeza, que caíam sobre ele com uma força imensurável. Ele pôde perceber que falava algo, gemia de desconforto, mas continuou a beber os cálices da poção. Um após outro – ele já não sabia qual era – a escuridão que havia encoberto seus olhos deu lugar a visões distorcidas de coisas que nem mesmo ele reconhecia propriamente.

Sirius viu a guerra. Mas, como um prenúncio incômodo, só o que restavam eram as trevas. Viu o rosto de Lord Voldemort em todo lugar, mas não foi isso que mais lhe incomodou. Seu próprio rosto também estava em todos os lugares. Sabia que o mundo mágico estava daquele jeito por causa dele.

Ele gritou, mas não identificou o quê. Desta vez o cálice foi enchido por outra pessoa – provavelmente Kreacher, se é que ele ainda estava ali – e Sirius entornou rapidamente o líquido em sua boca.

Ele nunca havia querido aquilo; não sabendo que era culpa dele. Como uma miragem do lago repleto de cadáveres, ele viu inúmeros corpos de bruxos mortos no meio do Beco Diagonal, onde estava sentado em uma cadeira alta. Viu Albus Dumbledore, James Potter, Minerva Mcgonagall; todos estavam mortos, seus olhos abertos vazios, perdidos no céu cinzento que cobria todo o mundo mágico. E alguém gritava para ele que aquilo tudo havia sido sua culpa; era Remus Lupin, de pé no meio do chão coberto de cadáveres pálidos.

Sirius continuou gritando, e dessa vez pôde ouvir o apelo de alguém a distância, como um eco vazio. Sentiu que alguém deixava seu lado – Kreacher voltava para a margem? – e sentiu que deveria continuar a beber sozinho.

Mas sabia que precisava continuar a tomar o líquido. Não queria, e era isso que gritava. Mas precisava beber – a certeza cega foi o que o fez continuar, mesmo que solitário.

O próximo cálice fez com que Sirius voltasse ao mundo sombrio onde as artes das trevas haviam triunfado por sua causa; onde ele tentava se desculpar de Remus. Nunca havia desejado aquilo. Havia se juntado aos comensais para ajudar o irmão – e por que almejara poder. Quem não o fazia? Mas nunca pretendera ser responsável por aquilo; só não havia medido as conseqüências antes…

Ele tentou dizer que, na verdade, após um tempo havia passado a invejar Remus Lupin. Também ele desejou estar sozinho, sem lados, sem responsabilidades – só o fez tarde demais. Mas Sirius vira muita capacidade em Remus, ele tentou explicar. Pelo menos para neutralizar as besteiras que Sirius havia feito em nome de coisas nas quais ele não acreditava.

A verdade era que ele nunca havia acreditado em nada além de si mesmo. E, conseqüentemente, no irmão caçula, que havia crescido para ser uma parte dele.

E talvez em Remus Lupin. Ele tentou dizer isso, mas ninguém parecia escutar. Lord Voldemort, ao seu lado, ria um riso terrível, que se espalhava pelo local e parecia penetrar o cérebro de Sirius como fogo. E Remus, na sua frente, o encarou uma última vez, com profunda decepção no rosto, e então caiu no chão como os outros, de olhos abertos e frios mirando o céu nublado.

Sirius viu que talvez não fosse conseguir tomar mais, apesar de algo lhe dizer que estaria próximo do fim da poção. Murmurava - e ainda que não ouvisse a própria voz, sabia que estava murmurando – que não queria mais, mas alguém forçou mais do líquido em sua boca. Ele quis saber quem era, mas não conseguia voltar ao lugar onde estava – o qual desaparecia vagarosamente de sua cabeça. Ele só pôde perceber que os gritos distantes haviam desaparecido.

Um último copo desceu queimando em sua garganta, misturando imagens, sons e gostos confusos e incômodos. Ele já não sabia mais o que acontecia ao seu redor – ou o que _era_ o seu redor. Nas memórias que desfilavam em seus olhos como pássaros em alta velocidade, ele via desde sua infância em Grimmauld Place até reuniões de comensais, sentia as dores infinitas da maldição Cruciatus que recebera algumas vezes em que falhara em suas missões ao mesmo tempo em que sentia o gosto forte de Firewhisky da boca de Remus Lupin. Viu, por um ínfimo segundo, a imagem que havia criado em sua mente, de Voldemort atravessando o lago para encontrar o medalhão falso e um bilhete malcriado e, por um único instante, sentiu um sorriso malicioso e divertido se formava em seu rosto.

Ou talvez tivesse apenas imaginado. Só o que sabia agora era que estava com muita sede, e a única maneira de conseguir água era na beira daquelas pedras em que estava deitado. Sirius reuniu todas as suas forças para rastejar até o início do lago e mergulhar o cálice na água, bebendo todo o conteúdo com um gole.

A sensação de alívio foi capaz de apagar todas as imagens de sua mente. E Sirius agradeceu por, enfim, poder descansar daquela batalha confusa.

_**Cold comfort for change?  
**__Conforto frio por mudança?  
__**And did you exchange  
**__E você trocou  
__**A walk on part in the war  
**__Um uma pequena participação em uma guerra  
__**For a lead role in a cage?  
**__Por um papel principal em uma cela?_

_xxx_


	5. Almas perdidas

**Capítulo 4 – Almas perdidas **

A pior parte de agüentar o dia seguinte à noite de lua cheia, além da certeza de que esta não tardaria a voltar algumas horas depois, era suportar o tempo bom e a coloração azulada que costumava estampar o céu. Remus aprendeu desde cedo que os dias de lua cheia dificilmente eram chuvosos, e desde criança havia ansiado pelos dias tomados por tempestades. Ao menos tinha a certeza de que o grande astro pálido não apareceria para assombrar o céu.

Naquele dia o clima não poderia contrastar mais com sua disposição. O sol forte doía seus olhos, a beleza do céu azul lhe causava irritação por Remus não poder usar menos do que uma capa comprida para esconder as cicatrizes recentes da noite anterior. Havia sido violenta - talvez uma das piores que já experimentara. Sabia que o lobo dentro de si voltaria a vingá-lo, horas mais tarde, por ter achado que poderia se esconder dele com a poção Mata-Cão.

Ele se protegia do sol de meio dia embaixo da marquise da loja de ingredientes de poções abandonada, onde costumava esperar Severus Snape, encostado na janela empoeirada e remendada com tábuas de madeira. Já fazia meia hora que estava ali, mas não planejava ir embora tão cedo. Precisava ficar até obter a confirmação da sensação que crescia embaixo de suas costelas desde que acordara de manhã, esparramado nos pés das escadas da Casa dos Gritos. As dores dos cortes provocados por sua própria ira lupina foram entorpecidas pela perspectiva do que viria ao longo do dia. Remus realizou os feitiços cicatrizantes que pôde com calma e lentidão. Inexplicavelmente, sabia que o pior do dia ainda não havia acontecido.

Ele sabia que o encontro com Sirius Black no dia anterior o havia guiado até a Casa dos Gritos para realizar a transformação dolorosa. E as lembranças difusas que dominaram sua mente humana enquanto estivera lá lhe deram a certeza: era o fim. Ele apenas ainda não sabia do quê.

Remus observou o movimento fraco naquela parte quase abandonada da Travessa do Tranco, esperando a chegada de Regulus Black. Mais adiante, um pub já recebia os primeiros clientes na hora do almoço. Comensais ou simpatizantes das trevas, que não tinham medo de andar sem capuzes na claridade do dia. O barulho das vozes e risadas distraíram Remus, que tentou lembrar dos tempos em que os comensais se esgueiravam pela Travessa do Tranco que, guardado por membros do Ministério da Magia, era considerada um território útil para identificar partidários das trevas. A guerra já havia modificado suas rotinas de tal forma que a cena daquele momento parecia estranhamente natural.

Ele levou um susto quando o outro apareceu ao seu lado, tão coberto por roupas quanto Remus, cumprimentando-o aos sussurros.

- Lupin – disse Regulus, aparentando pressa, mirando a rua com os olhos inquietos. Ele também vestia uma capa cumprida e tinha o rosto escondido por um capuz preto. Seus cabelos tão negros quando os do irmão caíam sobre sua face, escondendo o rosto do jovem, no qual Remus só conseguiu identificar uma profunda palidez.

- Regulus! – ele exclamou, assustado, talvez um pouco mais alto do que pretendeu. O outro se exaltou e olhou ao redor, preocupado.

- Não fale tão alto! – ele sussurrou, alarmado. Quando virou-se para encarar o lobisomem, deixou à mostra os olhos negros arregalados. Estavam envolvidos por uma camada grossa de olheiras profundas.

- Desculpa – Remus murmurou, e se adiantou para analisar o Black mais jovem. Tinha as mãos escondidas nos bolsos e mantinha a postura arqueada, como se quisesse se esconder de algo. Talvez de tudo o mais.

- Sirius lhe disse para me encontrar aqui? – ele perguntou, e seus olhos emitiram um brilho distinto ao pronunciar o nome do irmão. Remus sentiu algo pesado cair em seu estômago. A certeza quanto ao que havia acontecido se formava ainda mais forte em seu peito.

- Sim. Ele falou que você teria algo para me entregar – Remus disse, num tom baixo. Regulus respirou profundamente, e seus olhos correram pela rua nervosamente ao mesmo tempo que pensativos, como se ele ponderasse o que fazer. Por fim, fechou os olhos com um suspiro e retirou um saco de pano de um dos bolsos.

- Eu não sei por que ele quis que eu te entregasse. Mas fato é que eu não consegui descobrir como destruí-lo – Regulus disse, inclinando o rosto para perto de Remus e abaixando ainda mais a voz. – Espero que você saiba.

Ele entregou o saco para Remus, que se movimentou para abri-lo, mas Regulus o interrompeu, segurando suas mãos.

- Não abra aqui – ele disse, rapidamente. Olhou novamente para os lados, nervoso. – Tome muito cuidado, isso não é o tipo de coisa que se mostra para qualquer um.

- O que é? – Remus disse, mas Regulus mal esperou que ele terminasse a pergunta para responder.

- Um Horcrux – ele falou, com clareza.

Remus arregalou os olhos. Jamais havia ouvido alguém falar aquela palavra tão abertamente; os estudos que havia feito sobre o assunto pareciam velar aquele nome, como se a maldição, que requeria níveis de magia negra avançadíssimos, só pudesse ser debatida a sussurros.

- De… - Remus começou, temendo que ouvisse a confirmação do que imaginava.

- Você-sabe-quem – Regulus disse, e a sombra em seus olhos se tornou mais obscura e profunda.

O lobisomem estremeceu tanto quanto o olhar do outro, tateando o objeto em suas mãos com receio. Possuía um pedaço da alma de Lord Voldemort. Ele não parou para pensar no tamanho da responsabilidade que carregava naquele saco de pano, mas sabia ser maior do que jamais sonhara – ou desejara.

- O que você vai fazer agora? – perguntou Remus, movendo os olhos do objeto em suas mãos para os olhos sombrios de Regulus.

- Vou até o Ministério da Magia – disse, e voltou a movimentar os olhos ansiosos por vários lados da rua. – Por isso mesmo não posso levar isso comigo. Não é o tipo de coisa que se confia a qualquer um.

Remus arregalou um pouco os olhos, e a expressão de Regulus parecia ter a mesma dúvida da dele próprio. O Black o encarou com um pouco desconfiança e hesitação, mas parecia inclinado a não questionar algo maior. Remus sabia o que era.

- Espero que Sirius soubesse o que estava fazendo – ele murmurou, com a voz mais real do que nas vezes anteriores. Remus identificou toda a dor que parecia escurecer ainda mais as marcas profundas em seus olhos, e sentiu que suas suspeitas haviam finalmente se confirmado, ainda que ele não sabia o que fazer com elas. Um frio invadiu suas entranhas, mas ele se viu obrigado a fazer a pergunta que havia adiado desde o início da conversa.

- Onde está Sirius? – sua voz trazia um tom que Remus desconhecia. Como se já soubesse o que escutaria, mas ainda assim desse tudo para não ouvi-lo.

- Morto – disse Regulus, tão secamente quanto havia pronunciado o nome do feitiço negro mais poderoso conhecido pelos bruxos. Remus identificou uma certa irritação em sua voz, mas seus olhos pareciam encobertos por uma forma de mágoa recente, como uma cicatriz aberta.

Remus não soube como responder. Apenas aquiesceu vagarosamente, sentindo seus olhos deixarem o ponto fixo a sua frente para se perderem em uma imensidão de sentimentos confusos.

- Preciso ir – disse Regulus, cobrindo seu rosto ainda mais com o capuz escuro e observando a rua novamente, ansioso. – Não sei como você poderá me achar. Talvez em Azkaban. Mas gostaria que me procurasse quando conseguisse destruir o medalhão.

O lobisomem balançou a cabeça positivamente, olhando para Regulus sem realmente vê-lo. Pensou em perguntá-lo o que havia acontecido, como tudo ocorrera. Mas se contentou em observar o comensal dar passos largos na direção do final da rua, e então desaparecer com um estalo.

Remus abriu a sacola de pano em suas mãos, mas não retirou o conteúdo de dentro. Apenas analisou o interior e viu o medalhão com um 'S' enfeitado com pedras verdes. O brilho do sol fez reluzir a superfície dourada, e Remus fechou a sacola em um salto, ligeiramente desconfortável.

Ele viu que era hora de sair dali. Guardou o medalhão, bem enrolado no saco de pano, em um de seus bolsos e pôs-se a caminhar até o final da rua, para aparatar até casa do Beco Diagonal, que ainda proporcionava um pouco mais de segurança. Remus caminhou quase que cegamente, como havia feito no dia anterior, a cabeça zunindo com informações e sensações novas.

Surpresa, pesar, temor, tristeza. Tamanha responsabilidade da qual ele havia, justamente, fugido por tanto tempo. Foi dominado por incertezas que surgiam junto a profunda certeza de que algo – ainda que ele não soubesse o quê – havia mudado.

Remus passou pela frente do pub cheio sem prestar atenção no caminho que fazia. Esbarrou em um homem alto e encapuzado, que o xingou de vários nomes antes de desaparecer na porta do bar barulhento. O lobisomem foi obrigado a olhar para o interior. Vários bruxos e algumas bruxas gritavam em conversas animadas termos como 'sangue-ruim', 'maldições' e 'Lorde das Trevas'.

Ele apertou a mão contra o saco que envolvia o Horcrux dentro de seu bolso e continuou seu caminho com passos um pouco mais determinados. Ao contrário de alguns minutos antes, aquela cena o incomodou profundamente. Entre as poucas certezas que Remus conseguia determinar, ele reconheceu: não havia nada de natural naquilo.

xxx

Remus vestiu a capa preta com a determinação que dificilmente conseguia juntar no dia seguinte à semana de lua cheia. Estava, no entanto, ansioso para sair de sua casa e ir até o lugar que imaginara durante todas as horas em que a mente humana havia dominado sobre o lobo dentro de si.

Ignorou a bagunça no pequeno flat; móveis se espalhavam quebrados pela sala, a espuma que o colchão da cama continha estava rasgada por todo o quarto, mas ele deixaria para realizar feitiços reparadores depois. Cinco dias haviam se passado desde que Regulus Black o procurara com o Horcrux de Voldemort, mas apenas uma coisa havia dominado seus pensamentos desde então.

Remus abriu com a varinha o armário de madeira instalado no teto de seu banheiro, onde guardava seus pertences mais importantes durante a lua cheia, na certeza de que o lobo jamais os alcançaria e eles terminariam a semana intactos. De lá tirou o objeto mais valioso que ele achava já ter tocado, enrolado em um saco de pano desgastado. O medalhão dourado ainda reluzia, aparentemente inofensivo, mesmo na escuridão do pano escuro. Remus o guardou no bolso da capa e alcançou, também com a varinha, alguns pergaminhos e livros que havia separado. Eram seus estudos em Horcruxes e maldições que enganavam a morte, que fizera alguns meses antes. Guardou em uma pasta de couro com suas iniciais, que havia ganhado de James em seu primeiro aniversário depois de Hogwarts, facilmente uma das últimas vezes que haviam se visto.

Havia estudado suas anotações inúmeras vezes durante as partes do dia em que a sanidade humana voltava ao seu corpo. Sentava no chão, esperando os feitiços cicatrizantes fazerem efeito nos cortes profundos em suas costas, e lia novamente as conclusões a que havia chegado quando estudara os Horcruxes. Já tinha uma idéia de como destruiria o medalhão, mas não o faria sozinho.

Remus pegou a pasta de couro e se preparou para sair do pequeno apartamento ao encontro de Albus Dumbledore. Contaria tudo e pediria sua ajuda para destruir o objeto. E então aceitaria, finalmente, seu convite para participar da Ordem de Fênix.

Reencontraria os amigos e contaria toda a verdade sobre sua natureza. E sabia que eles, se não o perdoassem a princípio, ao menos saberiam quem Remus realmente era. Só assim poderiam decidir como verdadeiramente tratá-lo.

Ele não escondia para si mesmo que tinha medo. Estava aterrorizado por se arriscar daquela maneira. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, estava seguro por saber que estava seguindo o caminho correto – ou, pelo menos, algum caminho. E sabia que, se não obtivesse a resposta que tanto queria, ao menos teria tentado. Conseguiria se contentar com isso porque sabia que, pela primeira vez, havia algo que valorizava mais do que o receio pelo julgamento dos outros.

Sua confiança. Era capaz de confiar em si próprio, distinguir-se da besta que habitava seu interior uma vez ao mês. Assim como _ele_ fizera.

Sua memória repassava a todo momento, desde aquele dia, as palavras com que Sirius Black escolhera se despedir dele.

"_Eu confio em você, Remus. Mesmo que você não o faça." _

Doía. Saber que aquela havia sido a última vez que Remus olharia naqueles olhos lhe trazia incertezas dolorosas tão sombrias quanto os olhos cinzentos em que ele havia mergulhado tantas vezes. Mas a lembrança trazia uma espécie de dor confortante, que ele conhecia pela primeira vez.

Era saber que alguém lhe havia confiado com seu maior tesouro. Ainda que esta pessoa fosse a última em quem Remus escolheria confiar, e a primeira a quem ele havia, sem escolha, revelado seus maiores medos e segredos. Era a lembrança mais real que possuía.

Era o que lhe dava a vontade e a força necessárias para atravessar a porta de sua casa em direção a uma nova vida. Para além da prisão confortável em que havia se trancado, e que apenas uma pessoa havia sido capaz de ultrapassar. O mesmo que o havia tirado de lá.

Antes de se aventurar no sol forte, Remus olhou o relógio na parede, tentando se localizar no tempo que havia perdido durante a lua cheia. Eram onze horas da manhã do primeiro de novembro de 1981, e ele percebeu que o tempo realmente perdido estava nos anos em que havia se afastado de tudo o que havia conquistado em Hogwarts. Harry já havia completado um ano, estaria enorme. Talvez Remus pudesse realmente conhecê-lo dessa vez.

Remus sentiu que as ruas pareciam mais leves, até confortantes. Não entendeu o porquê de alguns fogos de artifícios cortarem o céu azul enquanto ele atravessava as ruas da Londres trouxa. Teve um pouco de receio, mas logo sentiu que o ar renovado que as ruas pareciam abrigar lhe aumentavam a confiança no que faria. Resolveu visitar os amigos antes de qualquer coisa, e visualizou a casa de James e Lily em Godric's Hollow para conseguir aparatar até ela.

Alguns segundos antes de desaparecer com um estalo, Remus viu uma coruja branca voar elegantemente pelo céu, as plumas alvas refletindo a claridade do sol à pino. E sentiu uma simpatia maior pelos dias ensolarados.

_**How I wish you were here  
**__Como eu queria que você estivesse aqui  
__**We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl  
**__Nós somos apenas duas almas perdidas nadando em um aquário  
__**Year after year  
**__Ano após ano  
__**Running over the same old ground  
**__Correndo sobre o mesmo velho chão  
__**What have we found?  
**__O que encontramos?  
__**The same old fears  
**__Os mesmos medos antigos_

xxx

**fim**

xxx


End file.
